L'élève studieuse et le mangemort
by galariel
Summary: Une septième année pleine en rebondissements pour notre trio de choc mais aussi pour le Seprentard Drago Malefoy.
1. Le début du changement

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début du changement**

Les vacances s'achèvent pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils viennent de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des livres, mais rien concernant l'annonce d'un nouveau directeur. Cette année s'annonce pour nos 3 héros très différente des années précédentes. En effet Harry va partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et ne va pas retourner à Poudlard alors que Ron et Hermione espèrent être nommés Préfet en chef.

- Mes chéris, maintenant que vous avez reçu vos listes de livres, nous allons pouvoir aller au Chemin de Traverse. S'exclama Mrs Weasley en regardant les trois Gryffondors.

- Harry! Tu viens quand même avec nous sur le chemin de Traverse? Lui demanda Hermione

- Bien sur, c'est peut être la dernière fois que j'y vais. Répondit il en affichant un grand sourire pour ne pas paraître inquiet. Mais un sourire n'efface en rien ce que peuvent dire les yeux, et pour une fois les yeux d'Harry montraient de la peur, oui la peur de mourir et la peur de l'inconnu.

C'est donc sur ce sentiment que nos trois héros partirent pour le chemin de Traverse accompagnés par Mrs Weasley et de Ginny, l'ex petite amie de Harry, celui ci avait décidé lors de l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore de mettre fin à leur relation pour ne pas lui faire prendre de risques inutiles à cause de Voldemort et de la recherche des Horcruxes. Ils se mirent donc tous ensembles à faire les magasins et à dépenser tout un tas d'argent pour les nouvelles fournitures. Une fois l'achat des différents bouquins terminé, ils se hâtèrent d'aller à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard express.

- Harry pense à nous écrire dès que tu découvres des choses intéressantes au sujet de Voldemort.

- C'est évident. Au revoir. Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi Harry ! Répondit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras comme elle le faisait souvent.

Une petite larme put être aperçu aux coins des yeux d'Hermione pendant ses adieux avec l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis et en ce qui concerne Ron et Harry, ils se serrèrent la main tels de vrai hommes.

- Tu vas me manquer vieux, prends soin de toi tu veux !

Une fois les adieux terminés, Hermione, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans le Poudlard express et déambulèrent dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide ou pratiquement inoccupé. C'est quelques mètres plus loin qu'ils virent Neville Londubat, seul dans un wagon en train de lire un livre sur la botanique.

- Alors Neville tes vacances, comment se sont elles passées ? Le questionna la jeune Weasley.

- Très bien, je suis partie en Finlande avec ma grand-mère, c'était super ! Répondit celui ci en souriant.

Ils prirent donc place dans le compartiment en compagnie du jeune Londubat qui fut ravi de revoir ses amis, enfin presque tout ses amis, puisque qu'Harry manquait à l'appel. Hermione et Ron déposèrent leur valises dans le compartiment approprié et quittèrent Ginny et Neville.

- Ron et moi ne faisons que passer et déposer nos valises, il faut que l'on ailles dans le compartiment des préfets pour savoir qui va être nommé préfet en chef cette année.

- A plus tard alors ! Leur répondirent Ginny et Neville.

Une fois dans le couloir Ronald fit bien comprendre à Hermione son mécontentement et son désir de ne pas revoir un certain élève de la maison Serpentard.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller dans le même wagon que cette sale fouine de Malefoy, quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait, je ne comprends pas comment ils le laissent revenir à Poudlard.

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas mais on aura peut être le droit à une petite explication.

- Une explication de la part de cette sale petite ordure, tu rigoles ou quoi ? Monsieur va juste dire qu'il était soumit au sortilège de l'impérium comme il l'a déjà affirmé devant le ministère de la magie au mois de juillet dernier. Répondit Ron.

Hermione et Ron cessèrent leur discussion quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du compartiment des préfets et entrèrent sans dire un mot.

- Tien, tiens, tiens mais c'est Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe qui entrent.

- Ferme là Malefoy ! Ou je te..

- Ou quoi Weasmoche ? Intervint Parkinson

- Oh mais je ne savais pas que les guenons avaient le droit de venir dans le compartiment des préfets. Répondit Hermione

- Qui est ce que tu traite de guenon, sale sang de bourbe.

- Bah à part toi je ne vois aucune autre débile ici. Répondit Hermione en rigolant mais sans perdre Pansy des yeux.

Drago était entrain de bouillonner de rage envers Hermione, le jeune Serpentard ne supportait pas de se faire humilier de la sorte.

- Arrête de traiter les Serpentards de cette façon Granger !

- Je te signales que je ne fais que faire les mêmes choses que toi quand tu nous insulte !

- Que se passe t'il ici ? Intervint le professeur McGonagall venant de nul part.

- Rien professeur McGonagall. Répondirent Hermione et Drago ensemble.

- J'espère de tout cœur qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce wagon. Je vous préviens tout les deux que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à régler vos petits conflits. Etant la nouvelle directrice de cette école, j'entends faire respecter l'ordre et le respect. Alors pour aujourd'hui je n'ai pas besoin de vous, vous pouvez donc tous retourner chacun de votre côté. Je vais vous annoncez une nouvelle tout à l'heure qui à mon avis va vous faire réfléchir ! Dit elle en regardant à tour de rôle Drago puis Hermione qui n'osaient plus dire un mot devant la directrice  
Hermione et Drago s'en allèrent chacun de leur coté sans même se jeter un regard.

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette sale sang de bourbe accompagnée de son toutou ? McGonagall directrice de Poudlard, franchement le ministère aurait quand même pu choisir mieux. Oui enfin pour cette école rempli de sangs de bourbe c'est bien suffisant » Pensa Drago en retournant s'asseoir en compagnie de Pansy.

- Draginouchet, à quoi tu penses ? Pas à cette sale sang de bourbe j'espère. S'interrogea Pansy en collant Drago de plus près.

- Désolé, j'étais en train de penser à mon père et à McGonagall. Je me demande quelle nouvelle elle va bien pouvoir nous annoncer à part le fait qu'elle a été nommée Directrice de Poudlard, pour être franc Pansy ça me tracasse.

Pendant que Drago réfléchissait aux propos de McGonagall, Hermione et Ron racontaient à Neville, Ginny et Luna comment Hermione avait ridiculisée Pansy Parkinson ainsi que la nouvelle concernant McGonagall.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu es osée traiter Parkinson de Guenon. S'exclama Ginny en rigolant. J'aurais trop voulu voir ça.

- Moi non plus je n'en reviens pas d'avoir fait ça, mais cette fille je peux pas la voir. Sinon Ron tu as une idée de la nouvelle que peut avoir le professeur McGonagall à nous annoncer, moi je le sens mal !

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée ! On verra bien au dîner ! Répondit celui ci en souriant.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à chercher de quoi la directrice pouvait bien parler et quelle nouvelle elle allait bien pouvoir leur annoncer. Au bout de plusieurs heures le Poudlard express arriva à destination et tout les élèves descendirent du train pour rejoindre soit les calèches soit les barques pour les premières années. Une fois dans le hall tous les élèves s'installèrent à leur table sauf bien sur les petits nouveaux qui restèrent debout pour l'habituel répartition des quatre maisons. La grande salle arborait comme à son habitude les quatre couleurs des différentes maisons ainsi qu'une grande table tout au fond de la salle pour les professeurs. La directrice se leva de sa chaise et s'avança devant un pupitre ou elle commença la nouvelle répartition pour les premières années

- Je suis vraiment fatigué, qu'elle se dépêche. Je commence vraiment à avoir faim. S'exclama Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione qui n'en pensait pas moins.

- Bien ! La répartition des premières années étant terminée, nous allons pouvoir passer au repas. Mais avant, j'ai une annonce importante à faire. Cette année, va être vraiment différente des années précédentes. Au lieu d'une salle commune pour chaque maison, j'ai choisi de mettre une salle commune pour deux maisons. La maison Serpentard avec la maison Gryffondor et la maison Serdaigle avec la maison Pouffsoufle. J'ai fait cela pour permettre à Poudlard d'être unit face au danger qui rode dehors, et de ne plus se bagarrer pour que votre maison soit la plus forte. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé d'élire dans chaque maison, un élève de septième année qui montrera à toute l'école comment s'entendre avec une autre maison. Ils devront partager le même dortoir ainsi que la même salle commune et tout le reste.

Elle put entendre tout un tas d'exclamations venant de toutes les tables mais le professeur s'en ficha et continua son discours en annonçant les élèves choisi.

- Je vais maintenant annoncée les élèves choisis. Alors pour la maison Serpentard, j'ai décidé que se serait M.Malefoy qui serait chargé de montrer l'exemple pour sa maison, je suis sur qu'il sera parfait dans ce rôle. Dit elle en le regardant avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui n'était pas communicatif puisque ce cher Drago n'avait pas du tout l'air enchanté de cette nouvelle tache.

« Je n'y crois pas, pourquoi elle m'a choisi moi Drago Malefoy. Et avec qui elle va me mettre en plus ? Oh non ! Peut être avec l'autre abruti de Weasmoche, il ne manquerait plus ça. Supportait un Gryffondor c'est déjà bien assez mais Weasmoche hors de question »Le jeune Serpentard était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa même pas que la directrice avait nommée les deus préfets en chef pour la maison Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais son esprit reprit le dessus lorsqu'il entendit le professeur McGonagall parler de la maison Gryffondor.

- Et enfin pour la maison Gryffondor, j'ai choisi Miss……….

« En plus elle me fait partager ma chambre avec une fille, il ne manqué plus que cela. Enfin Je n'ai peut être pas tout perdu si elle jolie. » Pensa t'il en commençant à regarder les jeunes filles susceptible de lui plaire chez Gryffondor.

- ……….Hermione Granger.

Boum ! En entendant le nom d'Hermione Granger, Malefoy en tomba dans les pommes. Le professeur McGonagall se jeta sur lui pour lui donner quelques petites gifles histoire de le réveiller, mais rien, Drago était là, étendu sur le sol sans bouger. Visiblement la nouvelle venait de lui faire un choc.

- Miss Granger, allez vite chercher Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

Hermione partit en courant à la recherche de Mme Pomfresh et revint en moins de deux minutes dans la grande salle. L'infirmière et McGonagall emmenèrent Drago à l'infirmerie suivi d'Hermione et Pansy Parkinson.

- Miss Parkinson, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici, allez donc manger votre repas.

- Mais ! Mais Drago est mon ami. Et cette sale sang de bourbe, pourquoi elle reste là elle ?

- Je vous interdit de parler de Miss Granger de cette façon. Fichez moi le camp.

Pansy s'en alla de l'infirmerie en bougonnant et en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

- Pourquoi dois-je rester là professeur ? Demanda Hermione surprise de se trouver ici.

- Vous n'avez donc pas écoutée mon discours Miss Granger ? Je veux que votre maison ainsi que celle de M. Malefoy soit unie, alors vous allez rester là avec lui et venir me prévenir dès qu'il se réveillera. C'est bien compris ? Je dois retourner dans la grande salle.

Le professeur McGonagall s'en alla et retourna dans la grande salle pendant que Mme Pomfresh administra une potion à Malefoy pour qu'il se réveille.

- Je vous laisse, je dois préparer des potions. Au revoir Miss Granger. Dit elle en retournant s'occuper de son travail.

Hermione était là, toute seule à coté de son pire ennemi, à l'infirmerie à attendre qu'il se réveille. Endormi, les traits du visage du jeune Drago étaient moins dur, moins agressif, il paraissait calme et gentil et sa haine contre les sangs impur n'était pas visible.

« Non mais franchement quelle mauviette, je ne me suis pas évanouie moi quand j'ai entendu que c'était moi l'élève de Gryffondor. Franchement Malefoy tu me fais bien rigoler. Enfin bon j'espère tout de même que tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant, ça serait dommage » Pensa la jeune fille.

Elle ne cessait de le regarder et se mit à lui remettre une mèche de cheveu qui lui tombait sur le visage. Et au même moment, Drago se mit à bouger. Croyant que c'était Pansy, il ne parla pas mais se retourna, et à sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas Pansy mais Hermione.


	2. retour à la réalité

**_Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira._**

* * *

****

**_Chapitre 2 : Retour à la réalité_**

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent et son regard haineux envers Hermione réapparut immédiatement quand il vit la jeune fille à côté de lui.

- Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Granger !

- Je te signal monsieur je suis le plus beau, que je ne suis pas là de mon plein grès. McGonagall m'a dit de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais la prévenir. Répondit elle en se levant et en commençant à partir.

- Attends Granger ! Ordonna t'il. J'ai rêvé ou tu étais entrain de me caresser les cheveux.

- Arrête d'avoir les chevilles qui gonfles Malefoy ! Répondit elle encore plus furieuse qu'auparavant.

Mais Drago n'avait pas rêvé, elle lui avait bien touchait les cheveux pour lui remettre en place et cela Hermione en avait à présent honte. Elle continua sa marche rapide jusqu'à la grande salle et y retrouva tout les élèves entrain de manger leur repas ou plutôt leur dessert.

« Pourquoi, elle m'a choisit moi. Hermione Granger fille de moldu, qui va faire équipe avec Malefoy, un être sans cœur et rempli de haine. »

Hermione n'avait pas oubliée le récit de Harry Potter concernant la mort de Dumbledore. Drago était un mangemort pour succéder à son père qui été enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban et devait sans doute aider Voldemort dans ses missions.

« Mais au fond, il n'est peut être pas comme son père, Harry a bien dit qu'il n'avait pas osé lancer le sortilège impardonnable sur le directeur. Je me demande ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir après avoir fuit Poudlard pour son manque de parole envers Voldemort. Et de toute façon je ne vais tout de même pas avoir pitié de cette sale fouine. »

- Puisque vous êtes revenu Miss Granger, je suppose que M. Malefoy est réveillé.

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, vous pouvez donc dîner à présent. Dit elle en faisant un signe de main à Hermione pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir.

Hermione s'installa à côté de Ron et constata que celui-ci avait déjà fini de manger et regardait la jeune fille engloutir son repas.

- Pourquoi elle a choisit Malefoy pour représenter Serpentard ? Malefoy un mangemort. S'exclama Ron

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement pour lui donner une seconde chance et pour montrer qu'on a tous un bon côté. Enfin je suppose. S'interrogea Hermione

- Malefoy un bon côté, laisses moi rire Hermione. Enfin si jamais il te touche ou qu'il te cherche, préviens moi tu veux que je lui fasse la peau.

- Bien sur Ron.

Le temps avait passé extrêmement vite, il était déjà temps pour les élèves de rejoindre leur dortoir. Ron s'en alla dans le sien avec Neville et eu la bonne surprise de voir qu'il devrait le partager avec Crabbe et Goyle, les deux chiens de garde de Drago. Hermione quant à elle s'installa dans sa chambre. Malefoy n'était pas encore là, alors elle décida de prendre le lit qui se trouvait tout près de la fenêtre. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires dans son armoire et en profita pendant qu'elle était seule pour aller faire un brin de toilette avant d'allé se coucher. Une fois terminé, Hermione se coucha. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Malefoy arriva dans la pièce plongée dans le noir et se dirigea vers un dès lit.

« Je vais prendre le lit près de la fenêtre, j'espère que la sang de bourbe a prit l'autre »

Le jeune Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de défaire sa valise qu'il s'élança sur le lit et une fois dessus eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il était déjà occupé.

- Ah ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'interrogea Hermione le cœur battant la chamade en se relavant sous le poids du Serpentard.

- Granger ! Dégages de là c'est mon lit.

- Ton lit ! Tu rigoles. Je l'ai vu avant alors je le garde. Et descend, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour dormir. Lui ordonna Hermione

Drago descendit du lit d'Hermione et se dirigea vers l'autre lit tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de la jeune Gryffondor. Il retira quelques vêtements de sa valise et s'en alla en direction de la salle de bain avec ses affaires de toilettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit et se tourna vers son lit, une fois bien allongé à l'intérieur, il s'exclama bien fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

- Il va falloir que je trouve une formule pour purifier l'air de la chambre, je vais attraper des microbes à la partager avec une sang de bourbe.

- C'est ça. S'exclama Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit rien et fit comme ci de rien n'était, après quoi ils s'endormirent très vite. La jeune Gryffondor avait programmé son réveil à 6h45 du matin, histoire de prendre son temps pour se laver, s'habiller et déjeuner. Mais elle fût réveillée bien avant cela par son camarade de chambre qui se tordait de douleur dans son lit en hurlant.

- nooooon, ne me faîtes pas de mal. Pitié s'il vous plaît, Maître ne me faîtes pas de mal. Aaaah

Voyant cela, Hermione quitta son lit et se rapprocha de celui de Drago pour voir si celui ci se sentait bien. IL était tout en sueur et semblait apeuré, traumatisé.

- Drago, Drago, réveilles toi, Drago !

Le jeune homme avait cessé d'hurler, mais on pouvait apercevoir sur son visage une larme qui coulait. Hermione était tétanisée, jamais elle n'avait vu Drago montrer de la faiblesse et de la peur de la sorte. D'habitude, il ne montrait que de la fierté et de la supériorité mais là c'était vraiment différent, tout ce que son visage dégagé c'était la crainte. Elle avait même en cet instant pitié de lui. Elle resta là, à le regarder dormir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis voyant qu'il allait mieux, retourna se coucher sans le déranger.

« De quoi, a t-il rêvé ? Ça avait l'air si réel. Ça devait l'être. Il pleurait. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer » pensa Hermione en retournant dans son lit sans faire de bruit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil se mit à sonner en indiquant 6h45, Hermione l'arrêta de suite pour ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre qui dormait paisiblement et sortit de son lit en étant encore très fatiguée. La jeune fille prit son uniforme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain non sans jeter un regard à Malefoy. Trente minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce et put alors constater que son camarade de chambre dormait toujours.

«Il faudrait peut être que je le réveille ! Oh non ! Il va encore m'insulter, oh si, je le réveille quand même, mais s'il arrivait en retard, cela pourrait être marrant, non McGonagall me ferait un serment »

Hermione posa doucement ses mains sur le corps endormit de Drago pour le secouer et le réveiller calmement.

- Hum ! Maman laisse moi, je dors ! Répondit il en se retournant.

- Drago, il est 7h15 lèves toi ou tu vas rater le petit déjeuner ! S'écria alors la rouge et or.

Le jeune Serpentard se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et retourna en l'espace de quelques secondes à la dure réalité de la vie.

- Fiches moi la paix Granger ! Lui lança Drago sur un ton plus qu'hautain.

Hermione se recula du lit de Drago et s'en alla chercher ses affaires pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Mais avant de prendre la porte elle jeta un regard furtif en direction de Malefoy qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Granger ? Je sais ! Tu rêves de me voir en sous-vêtement, je sais que je suis le plus beau et que tu n'as sans doute vu aucun corps semblable mais arrêtes ça.

- Tu ne serais pas le premier que je vois en sous-vêtement Malefoy et franchement ça m'étonnerait que tu sois si bien que ça vu ce que j'ai déjà vu de toi, tu es pourri de l'intérieur. Et ne me parles pas sur ce ton là ou je dis à tout le monde que tu pleurs la nuit sous prétexte que ta petite maman te manques.

Sur ces paroles Hermione quitta la chambre fière d'elle. Drago quant à lui n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'une fille et surtout une sang de bourbe lui parle ainsi.


End file.
